plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 27
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A Pirate Seas Piñata |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Pirate Seas |Objective 2 = Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies |before = Pirate Seas - Day 26 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 28}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Pirate Seas - Day 27 was the 27th day of Pirate Seas. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Pirate Seas Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty This is a very long level, filled to the brim with zombies. The only plants you are given to attack are Threepeater, Spikeweed, and Spikerock. However, there is only a few of each given. The mold colonies make matters worse, since there is very limited space to plant. Escape Root is given to the player, however it cannot be planted on the planks, meaning it has to be used for movement purposes. Moving around Threepeater is essential for winning, as many Seagull Zombies will slip past lower plants, and must be taken out by Threepeater. Moreover, moving the Threepeater using the escape root will drive away parrots and thus saves the plant. Save Plant Food for Spring Bean, as it can defeat most zombies, including Gargantuar Pirates. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 1 4 |zombie3 = 2 5 3 |note3 = 100%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 3 2 5 |zombie5 = 1 4 2 5 |zombie6 = 2 5 5 5 5 2 3 3 |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = 2 5 5 2 5 |note7 = 200%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = None |note8 = Raiding Party! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 3 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 5 |note10 = 100% Plant Food; Raiding Party! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 5 |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 4 5 2 3 3 2 3 5 |note12 = Second flag |zombie13 = 1 3 5 1 3 5 |note13 = 100%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 2 3 1 3 4 |zombie15 = 1 2 5 3 5 |note15 = Raiding Party! |ambush15 = |zombie16 = 1 1 1 4 1 4 2 5 3 5 |zombie17 = 2 2 3 3 4 4 2 3 3 5 |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 3 5 2 3 5 1 4 2 3 5 |note18 = Final flag; Raiding Party! |ambush18 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *Plant the Escape Roots in columns 1 and 3 of the third (middle) row. *Plant the Threepeaters first in column 2 of the second and fourth rows, and subsequently in column 1 of the first and fifth rows. *Plant Spikeweeds in column 7 (or 8 or 9) to break Barrel Roller Zombie's barrels and send the Imp Pirate Zombies into the water. *Plant Spring Bean in column 6, but always make sure that you have a Spikeweed or Spikerock to break Barrel Roller Zombie's barrels and kill off the other zombies before they reach your Spring Beans. The goal is to ensure that you have three Spring Beans with which to take out the three Gargantuars that appear in the final wave. Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 27's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with three flags